Cabellera
by Luka-sama
Summary: El gremio de Fairy tail tenía reglas: "No quitarle licor a Cana", "No botar el pastel de fresa de Erza", "No tocar a Lucy si no quieres paliza de Natsu"...pero entre todas ellas estaba la de: "No tocar el cabello de Gajeel", bueno tal vez a una pequeña e inofensiva Levy pueda llegar a realizar aquello sin que le fuera mal, ser un mago de Fairy tail tiene a veces sus riesgos.


_Hola chicos, un chico en Facebook me dijo que su amiga quería que escribiera una historia LevyxGajeel, si bien pienso hacer otra más larga, hoy les traje está basada en la imagen que tiene_ la _portada._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Cabellera**

En toda la historia se sabía que habían ciertas reglas en el gremio de Fairy tail, cada una producida después de un evento donde la mayoría de los miembros terminaba recibiendo una monumental paliza que estaba fuera del rango de lo aceptable del gremio. Algo verdaderamente sorprendente si vemos el nivel de destrucción que tenían los miembros de dicho gremio.

Un claro ejemplo es el de nunca tirar o atentar contra la vida del pastel de fresa de Erza. Eso era igual a invocar algún demonio que poseía a la pelirroja y acababa con todo lo que estuviera frente a ella.

También habían otras reglas como:

No meterse con el licor de Cana.

No quitarle los audífonos de Laxus.

No decirle a Evergreen gorda.

No tocar a Lucy (Natsu solía ser celoso).

No acercarse a Gray…bueno esta última tenía que ver con Juvia más que con Gray.

Realmente reglas existían en Fairy tail, muchas como las anteriores que solo eran conocidas por los mismo gremios y en ocasiones por algunos cercanos. Pero entre todas ellas existía una algo curiosa como ridícula.

No tocar el pelo de Gajeel.

El gremio había aprendido esa regla debido a una pelea normal del gremio, todo era relativamente común y todos se estaban partiendo la madre todo porque Natsu pensó que Gray le había empujado y golpeo sin querer a Elfman, así entre un "Eso es de hombres" la pelea rutinaria del gremio empezó.

Hasta que eso pasó.

El pobre imbécil que tuvo que aprender la lección fue Max, sin querer y para evitar una caída sujeto lo primero que pudo, en este caso fue el cabello de Gajeel.

Una sombra de muerte oscureció el lugar y antes de poder saberlo Max estaba inconsciente en el suelo con moretes en todo su cuerpo.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Ese día todo el mundo recibió una paliza y no precisamente por Erza, Gajeel fue quien encabezo los K.O del gremio (evitando a las mujeres) y dejo en claro que nadie podía tocar nunca su cabello.

Razón: desconocido.

Al final todos siguieron con su vida y ese día la regla de no tocar el cabello de Gajeel quedo al mismo lugar que no jugar con el pastel de fresa de Erza.

Eso es lo que el gremio sabe.

…

..

.

Realmente Levy siempre era alguien tranquila, intentaba no meterse en problemas y en cada trabajo era la principal representante de su equipo. Últimamente había estado haciendo algunas misiones con Gajeel para tener más dinero, había un libro que deseaba comprar y una misión más peligrosa sería suficiente para el dinero, curiosamente fue Gajeel quien la arrastro por el cuello y la guio a lo que sería la misión.

La misión fue fácil, acabar con un débil gremio oscuro que estaba ocasionando problemas en una ciudad cercana.

Gajeel hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo.

Al final intentaron buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, como la ciudad era algo pequeña el único hotel disponible tenía todo ocupado, menos una habitación.

Levy se puso algo nerviosa al ver solo una cama, pero al ser esta tan grande y ella algo pequeña, supuso que podía reducir al mínimo su contacto.

Al final Lily termino dormido rápidamente y ella se puso a leer un libro que traía, Gajeel parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Era bastante tranquilo en ocasiones.

Fue cuando lo vio en esa posición en el suelo (se negaba a dormir a su lado) donde noto a la preciada y muy extraña cabellera del chico, sinceramente tenía curiosidad en ella desde que le dio aquella paliza a Max por tocarla.

¿Sería suave?

¿Sería dura como el metal?

¿Tendría poderes mágicos?

Realmente las teorías del gremio iban desde lo más simple a lo más exagerado, Max quien había quedado lo suficientemente traumado ese día no recordaba nada.

Ella solía ser tranquila, pero la idea de ser la primera en tocar la cabellera de Gajeel sonaba tentador. Era como si hiciera algo increíble en el gremio y todos se sorprendieran. Que podía decir, era una maga de Fairy tail hecha y derecha.

Cuando su mano estaba por tocar el pelo del chico, unos ojos rojos la vieron fijamente dejándola congelada.

-¿Qué haces?-tosco y directo como siempre Gajeel.

Ella trago pesado, no por nada era la maga más inteligente del gremio y no le era difícil averiguar que decir la verdad la pondría en problemas.

-Tenías el pelo atorado-se excusó viendo a otro lado.

Pésima mentirosa Levy.

El chico la vio con incredulidad, luego giro la cabeza ignorándola.

Eso la confundió.

¿Acaso él…?

…

..

.

No paso mucho tiempo después donde el chico le paso un cepillo para cabello y se acostó en la cama leyendo el libro que antes ella leía. La chica tuvo que pasar un buen rato cepillando aquellos cabellos enredados por la misión, al final después de mucho trabajo logro dejarlo bastante sedoso y se puso a jugar con él.

El chico la ignoraba como si no le importara.

Tal vez así fuera.

Tal vez no le importaba que ella jugara con su pelo.

Al final antes de dormirse el chico le dio un beso en los labios algo apenado y se puso lo más lejos de la cama para no estorbarle.

Ella sonrió ante lo tierno que era.

Ser la novia del dragón slayer de hierro si tenía sus beneficios al final de día.

Aunque nadie más que solo ella sabría que Gajeel tenía una cabellera muy sedosa.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado la historia :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
